We Saved Each Other
by undecidedtoday
Summary: Senior years starts with broken hearts, and girls trying to keep in secrets that no one should know. Sometimes people fall in love, with the person that they least expected. FABPEZBERRY!


Chapter One

**TITLE: **We saved each other Chapter One.

PAIRINGS: Fabpezberry, with BRITTANA on the outside at first.

**SYPNOTIS: **Senior years starts with broken hearts, and girls trying to keep in secrets that no one should know. Sometimes people fall in love, with the person that they least expected. FABPEZBERRY!

**Rating: **M because of suggestive themes.

**A/N: **To be honest this is an introduction chapter, just to draw you in kind of, happy reading and remember to review! Some characters are AU, so don't have a go at me, it's for a reason.

-/- Quinn's POV.

Life without a mom is like a life without a heart, it aches without it, but it's something sometimes no one can fix. I do know my mom, but she was useless, and went along with my father when they kicked me out when they found out that I was a lesbian. After that, I had no mom, no one to go to for advice, and every day my heart aches a pain that I can't get rid of with painkillers or medicine.

It's like no one loves me, no one cares any more about me. Sometimes I think the glee kids are the only people who truly know me, and some of them hate me.

There's Finn Hudson, the hot good looking quarter back, most popular boy in the school some would say. I don't think he's good looking at all, but then again I'm not the one dating him. We have some history; I dated him and cheated on him with Puck, big mistake.

Then there's Sam Evans another one of my ex-boyfriends, we dated last year, but he dumped me when he found out that I cheated on him with Finn, what is it with me and cheating?

Oh, and then there's the diva in all of this, Rachel Berry. She hates me with pure passion; because I dated the boy she loves and let me just say that I wasn't very nice to her. But I'm okay to her now, because I know what it feels like to be at the bottom, not that I am any more.

The last person who hates me in the glee club is Santana Lopez, the most popular cow in the school. We used to be best friends, but we fell for the same boy, and it all went downhill. I got the boy in the end, we broke up last week though but Santana never forgave me.

So there are my list of enemies, not too many but enough.

-/- Rachel's POV

Finn and I broke up last night, we both decided to move on from each other and stay away from the bad vibes. I guess that makes sense, doesn't mean that I'm not upset about it though.

"WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL LOSER" one of the jocks yelled at me as I made my way along the corridors to the choir room, it was glee club soon and I needed to warm up. I try to ignore the painful comment that I just heard in the corridors as I hear the door open behind me and a sharp breath. I turn around to see who's there, it's no one, just Quinn Fabray.

"Hello Quinn, it's not like you to be early." I say with a happy warm smile, and she smiles back a little shocked at my welcome.

"Yeah, well I guess I have nothing better to do." Quinn mutters, making her way to her seat at the very back of the class.

"Aren't you going to warm up?" I asked her, and she sends me a confused look before shaking her head.

"I don't feel like being a geek today." She says quietly, but I pick up on it and quickly realise she's trying to insult me. I smile at her, trying not to let her win.

"That is fair enough, has Mr Schue told you what group you'll be in for this month's assiment?" I ask her, trying to change the subject. She frowns before taking out her mobile and peering at it.

"I'm in group B, what about you?" she asks looking up from her mobile, oh my Barbra, that's what group I'm in!

"So am I! We could be like singing buddies for the next month!" I exclaim, and she smiles at me, obviously sarcastically.

"That would be great." She replies, her red lips juicing of sarcasm.

"I know right! This will bring us closer for once!" I say with excitement but she looks down at her mobile and I wonder who she's texting. Probrobly Santana, they might be making fun of me, no change there. "Who are you texting?" I ask curiously, and she snaps her mobile shut and glares at me.

"None of your business Treasure Trail, why are you even talking to me?" she snaps back angrily, placing her mobile on the side of her chair and folding her arms.

"Well I figured we might…we might as well talk as were in the same group." I mutter and her eyebrows rise. I have no idea why she doesn't like me; maybe I am a loser after all.

"I'd prefer not to talk to you, I want to at least keep my reputation, and in all means talking to you is like the biggest threat." Quinn explains, and I gulp, my next slushy is most certainly going to be from her.

"I'm sorry Quinn; I didn't mean to offend you." I say quickly, I'd say anything to keep from a slushy facial.

"Yes you did, and finally I thought we were friends." Quinn shoots back coldly, and I run my fingers up the piano, trying to stop the silence.

"We are friends Quinn, well…I think we are." I gabble nervously, and she sighs before I notice Santana and Brittany walking into the room, hand in hand. They stare at the two of us in confusion, and Santana's eyes narrow.

"Does Manhands need reminding of her place?" Santana asks Quinn angrily, and I stare at Quinn helplessly, and she looks at me. Her eyes tell me that she's going to say yes, and I look down nervously.

"No it's fine Satan, we were just talking weren't we Rach?" Quinn replies, and I open my eyes in astonishment, did Quinn Fabray just stick up for me?

"Um…yeah we were." I stutter and Santana doesn't look convinced, but dismisses it before walking to the back row with Brittany. I can't help but stare at Quinn in confusion, and that's when she sends me a small, genuine smile, a smile that just about ruled the world.

-/- Quinn's POV

Santana and Britt are talking, but I guess I'm not really listening. I'm too busy pinching myself, why did I just smile at Rachel Berry? I don't even like her, she annoys the hell outta me? She stole my man, made him cheat on me, yet she still has the nerve to say that were friends. The glee club is starting to fill up slowly, and by the time everyone is in the choir room, Rachel has taken her seat in the front row. She's all red, and giggles whenever someone speaks to her, obviously one diva's in love. I turn my attention to Brittany, who is sucking on a lollipop and leaning into Santana.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Brittany asks me, shaking me out of my daydream. I nod quickly, my head jerking up and down as I try to convince myself that I'm ok. Brittany's eye's narrow, as if she doesn't believe me. Santana turns her attention to me, and smirks.

"Quinn you look a mess, what the hell has Berry done to you?" Santana demands, scowling at the diva, who turns at the sound of her name.

"Nothing honestly, I'm just a little tired that's all." I lie and if possible their eyebrows rise even more at this.

"I've heard it all before Blondie, get your act together, this year is our year to shine." Santana shot back, and I sigh, wishing I could tell her how I felt. You see, no one knows that I'm a….you know. I haven't even fully accepted myself yet, let alone tell everybody. The only people who know are my parents, and they think I have some kind of disease. Maybe I do have a disease, but I know for sure that medicine can't help it.

"I know Satan; I just have got a lot on my plate right now." I mumble weakly, and her expression changes. She's changing from horrible violent mode, to caring and kind mode, I like that about her.

"Do you want to tell me?" she asks and I consider it, would she still be friends with me if I tell her? I know that she's a lesbian, but she's Santana, she can do what she wants, would she accept me? I shake my head, and she takes me hand.

"You can tell me Quinn, I won't judge you." Santana replies softly, and I really want to crumble down and tell her the truth. Tell her how much it hurts, pretending to fell things that I don't really feel. I want to tell her how I cry myself to sleep, and how I've got a disease, there's something wrong with me. But I don't, I just shake my head, a problem shared, becomes a bigger problem.

-/- Santana's POV

I don't know what's wrong with Quinn, she hurting and it reminds me of how I used to feel. I sometimes stare at her and see her close her eyes and clench her fists. Something's wrong, and I have to find out what it is. I've always considered Quinn as my best friend; we used to do everything together. Boyfriend advice, sleepovers, parties, everything, but then in sophomore year it all changed. A new girl called Brittany Peirce moved in, and I fell in love with her. Brittany always hated Quinn, so Quinn and I drifted apart. This summer Brittany and I started dating, and I came out that I was in love with girls. I got disowned by my grandma, but everyone else seemed ok with it.

Brittany and I started to date, and it was magical, everything I had wanted it to be. I guess the only problem was, was that she kept bad mouthing Quinn while we went on dates. I hated hearing her bad mouth my old best friend, so one day I told her to stop. She did, for a while anyway, but she's not as stupid as she makes out. After a week she started badmouthing Quinn again, and I was too scared to tell her to stop. On the last week of summer, I went over her house, to ask her to marry me, and I found her in bed, with Artie. It broke my heart, and we broke up. I called Quinn for the first time in two years, and we patched up our friendship, while she patched up my broken heart. Brittany and I sorted our friendship out, were still friends. You can't fall out of love with someone, just like I still love Brittany.

That's why I'm so worried about Quinn, she's been distant for a few weeks now, and I want to know what's wrong with her. She used to tell me everything, and now she has a secret, and I don't like being put in the dark about stuff.

"Please tell me what wrong Q, I know something's wrong so stop saying there isn't." I beg, and she looks at once again, her soft hazel eyes watering. She's going to break down and cry, she would break down and cry, but she's too scared.

"I can't San, I'm too ashamed." She mumbles, and I'm glad she admitted something was wrong. I feel like I've achieved something.

"Quinn were best mates, tell me what's wrong." I say and over empathise on the word best, and she smiles at me.

"Stop worrying about her San, talk to me." Brittany begs, I forgot she was there, and she pulls me around, so I'm facing her.

"Please let me find out what's wrong with Quinn." I plead, and I can see in the corner of my eye, Quinn's face is sliding, her eyes are trembling, and I know she's upset.

"We need to talk Sanny, you love me, and I want to get back together." Brittany says, fluttering her long eyelashes.

"No, you cheated on me Britt, I can't take you back." I say stubbornly, annoyed at her efforts. Doesn't she realise how much she's hurt me?

"Why not S, don't get all protective of me?" Brittany says and I open my mouth in shock. Did she just call me protective, is she blaming this on me?

"I'm not Britt, I just don't want to get back with you, and you cheated on me." I say turning away from her and looking back at Quinn.

"It's not like it's the first time, Artie and I have been at it all summer, it's all innocent." Brittany says taking my shoulder and pulling me back to face her. I can fee tears in my eyes, I can't cry, I can't cry.

"You've…you've been at it all summer?" I stutter and she nods happily.

"Of course Sanny, I love him you know?" Brittany replies cheerily, and I use all my strength not to slap her. I thought she loved me, but she loved cripple pants?

"You love cripple pants?" I say weakly, and she nods once again.

"Dur, and don't call him that, I won't let you call my boyfriend that, it's bullying." Brittany answers angrily, and I move my chair away from hers, closer to Quinn's.

"So Quinn how was your weekend?" I ask trying to make it clear to Brittany that the conversation was over. She's turned away, and I can see her hugging Artie, and I feel the tears falling down my eyes.

"Um…it was good, why are you crying hun?" Quinn asks tenderly, and I blink away the tears, making my vision go blurry.

"Brittany had been cheating on me all summer." I choke the words out, and she pulls me into a hug, I feel safe with her, she's been there for me since day one.

-/-

**Review? Did you like it? **


End file.
